Fnaf: The new member of the family
by mythsmythos2000
Summary: The manager has ordered a new animatronic for the reopening pirate cove. The animatronic has no child spirit possessing it... for long. First fnaf story, no flames please. T for some gore
1. Chapter 1: The new animatronic

Chapter 1: the new animatronic

**Author's note: I got this idea of a new animatronic from the various stories that detail a OC animatronic, often a wolf or a cat, in this case it will be a wolf. Also, Bonnie will be female in the story.**

**(Bold with brackets) = Author's note.**

**Bold = Animatronic speech**

**Disclaimer: I do not own five night's at Freddy's, I only own the new animatronic and the OC that will eventually possess it.**

It was a normal Tuesday at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. The animatronics were singing, the kids were eating pizza, the day guard was watching the cameras. All in all, it was a completely normal day.

We now turn to see our protagonist, named Daniel, having his own birthday party, just an innocent little 7 year old child enjoying his party. He made his wish and blew the candles. Everyone cheered.

After everyone had a slice of cake, they started to play the arcade games. Daniel had a lot of fun, thinking this is the best birthday ever. He also had some fun sneaking into the backstage with his friends. There they saw all the spare costumes and the spare endoskeleton on the desk. But they also saw a deactivated animatronic, it looked fresh out of the factory, but completely deactivated. They wandered what it was for, but couldn't figure it out.

When they were listening to Freddy and his band sing, the manager made a shocking revelation. Pirate's cove was being reopened. Along with there being Foxy's show again, there would also be a new animatronic added.

The animatronic turned out to be the one Daniel and his friends had seen in the backstage. His name was Wolfy the wolf **(Cliche I know)**. It appeared to be a grey animatronic wolf, its underbelly a lighter shade of grey than its back. It had no eye patch, peg leg or hook, but it did have a big, plastic cutlass that was painted to resemble steel, which was "strapped" to the painted-in belt on its waist, along with a pouch that held plastic coins.

Everyone, but mostly the kids, including Daniel, cheered at this new character. The manager, a Mr Scott Cawthon, pressed some buttons on the keypad located on the behind of the animatronic's head, activating it.

The robot seemed to stiffen slightly, before its head jerked upwards, staring at the crowd. **"Hey everyone, my name is Wolfy, lets go on an adventure with cap'n foxy and me." **Right on cue, Foxy decided to stroll down the hallway. **"Yes, me hearties, let's go on an adventure." **With that, Foxy made a gesture for Wolfy to come to him, then did the same to the children, and they eagerly followed.

In pirate's cove, all the children were enjoying themselves on Foxy's show, along with his first mate Wolfy. Everyone enjoyed it, even the parents, happy that the children had another thing to enjoy that didn't cost them money, so they had more time to chat with each other.

After the show had ended and everyone had gone home, the restaurant was locked. At 11:40, the night guard came in for his shift. He went to the security office and picked up the tablet connected to the camera. After 20 minutes of sitting around the office, the clock stroke midnight. Being his first night on the job, the security guard started checking through the cameras. For two hours, nothing happened. Then, on the 5th time of checking the show stage, he almost had a heart attack. Bonnie the bunny was missing, while Freddy and Chica were staring right into the camera, seemingly staring into his soul.

The security guard quickly switched cameras, and started rifting through them, trying to find Bonnie. He finally spotted her in the backstage camera, just looking ahead. He relaxed, thinking he was safe. He then switched back to the show stage camera… And nearly passed out. Chica the Chicken was gone too. He quickly started rifting through the cameras, finding some strange banging noises in the kitchen audio, and figured she must be there.

He checked the backstage camera, and Bonnie was gone. He rifted though the cameras, not finding Bonnie anywhere. He paused, looked at the East hall, pressing the light button, it lit up the hallway, showing nothing there. He then checked the West hall and flashed the light. He was met with the face of the animatronic bunny, trying to grab him. He immediately closed the door, slamming it on his face and avoiding cutting Bonnie's fingers off by an inch. Then he went and checked on pirate cove, he saw Foxy peeking out of his curtains. The moment that the camera turned on him, he went back into his cove.

The guard then spent another hour checking and closing doors, discovering that Bonnie only appears on the West hall and Chica in the East hall. It was now 3am. He was checking again pirates cove, this time the animatronic fox had jumped down on the floor and was just staring at the camera. Sweating and afraid, he switched cameras, seeing Bonnie in the backstage, but he yelped and fell down when he saw that she was staring at the camera with hollow, empty eyes, with white pinpricks of light in the middle.

As he got back up, he heard some loud, quick footsteps coming from the West hall door. He moved quickly to close it, but it was too late. In loud SCREEEEEEE, Foxy jumped into the office, landing on the security guard, biting onto his shoulder, seriously wounding him. As the security guard was being dragged to the backstage, struggling and screaming wondering what was going to happen to him **(This is after FNAF 1, but before FNAF 3,so there are no phone calls)**. **"Shut up, murderer. We're gonna teach ye a lesson." **Said Foxy with his pirate accent. "What? You can speak? How…" **"Of course we can speak, and it's all yer fault that we're stuck like this. MURDERER!" **"Murderer, how am I a murderer? I don't remember killing anybody in my entire lifetime." The security guard yelled, trying to reason with the animatronics. **"Ye right, thats what they all say, but we remember clearly a security guard badge when we were murdered in 1987"**

"1987? Wait, that's when the children were murdered…" The guard suddenly put two and two together, and understood what was going on. "Oh…Crap" They had reached the backstage, with the other animatronics reaching them. "No…Please no!" As they started to shove him in a Freddy Fazbear suit. "NOOOO" The screaming suddenly stopped as there was a 'squelch' and the guard went silent, a wave of blood spluttering out of the suit.

**"Well, that's that Freddy."**

**"Good job Leon"**

**"Thanks Cap'n"**

**"I just don't understand how he keeps coming back, every time we kill him, he comes back, wearing a different mask and costume, but he is still the murderer that killed us"**

**"I don't know either Sarah, but he has to die truly one day or another."**

**"I know that he will be back tomorrow, but now we have another problem."**

**"What is it Ashely?"**

**"Well William, remember the new animatronic in pirate cove?"**

**"Yes, what about it?"**

**"Well, right now, its just an animatronic, nobody possessing it like us. Are we going to kill somebody or something?"**

**"No, of course not, we kill only because he killed us, for revenge. We'll only ask marion (cliche again, I know, I know) to bind the child to Wolfy if a child is murdered again. I've got a feeling that he'll strike again because of the escalating popularity of the restaurant. He seems to have grudge on it. Then we'll have a new member of the family."**

**"I understand Will, what should we do now though? We've got 2 hours to spare."**

**"Let's actually have some fun. Tag! you're it"**

**"Hey! Come back here!"**

The animatronics spent the last hours of the night playing games and having fun they're way. At about 5:40, they stopped and cleaned up the mess they had caused by running around. Then the bell went, signalling 6 am and they're programming kicked in and they returned to their original positions.

**Author's note: Well? How was it, I understand that this should bring up questions on who is who for the children's names, well, it comes down to a later chapter, but you can have fun figuring it out. Also, Marion, is like in most stories, the Marionette. Golden Freddy and any other hallucinations are actually brought on by Marion, who has powers that the normal animatronics don't. Due to him having these powers, he has the music box that sends him in a hypnotic sleep as a balancer. He also resides in the Kitchen, which is the reason that the camera doesn't work.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lured and murdered

Chapter 2: Lured and murdered

**Author's note: enjoy the chapter. The chapter title should be self-explanatory of what will happen.**

A week after the introduction of the new animatronic, it was another day at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. The animatronics were singing, Foxy and his first mate were performing in pirate's cove. Daniel was enjoying the show.

But since he had been there a lot of times, he knew most of the songs by heart. But he noticed, that, Foxy's first mate was more… robot-like rather than having the fluid movements and human like actions of the other animatronics had. He thought that this was just because Wolfy is brand new.

What he didn't know, is that, since the other four animatronics are possessed by spirits of children, this made their robotic prisons have the human-like movement that they did when they could roam freely at night.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, a shady man, wearing purple was plotting something.

"HOW? HOW? How could Freddy's be successful again? Has everybody forgotten the murders? I guess I'm going to have to murder another child to prove to not mess with me. I swore I would get my revenge when they fired me. And that's what I'm going to do."

As the man drove to Fazbear's, the show at the restaurant came to an end. The animatronics had stopped singing and Foxy and his first mate had stopped performing. The children were eating pizza. Just as a purple car drove into the driveway.

The purple man took out his old security guard badge and security guard clothes, and a purple mask that had LED lights on the eyes. He then took out the golden Freddy suit that he had stolen from the previous restaurant **(The restaurant that is Fnaf 2)**, as well as a sharp and bloody knife. He went into the restaurant with the suit in a backpack.

He turns directly and goes through the East hall, without the animatronics spotting him. He goes into the office, being careful not to make any noise.

"Hmm… Foxy and Wolfy not performing… Check…Freddy, Bonnie and Chica not perform-"

The purple man took out his knife and, with the blunt of the blade, struck it on the day guard's head, knocking him out cold. He then proceeded to go back out of the East hall and towards the dining area.

Unfortunately, the spirits of the children do not recognise him, due to not having seen his face before they died. He goes to the backstage and starts to search around, quickly. He can hear something looking at him closely. He knows that this is the cursed marionette, a puppet with no strings from the previous restaurant.

**"You should not have come here today. I will kill you for what you have done to me and the others!"**

The purple man turns around, takes one look at the marionette, and starts searching more frantically. He finally finds what he is looking for. A small box with a wound-up crank. Praying that it still works, and already feeling strings wrapping around himself and his body starting to go limp, he winds up the box.

When he lets go, a soft, sweet melody emerges. The melody has no effect on the man whatsoever, but the marionette lets go his hold on him. It's white pinpricks it has for eyes start to dim, leaving nothing but empty blackness. Then, the marionette fell with a SLAM onto the floor. Into a hypnotic sleep. **(The marionette had come to the backstage and was there by accident)**

The purple man then winds the music box all the way, then drags the marionette into a secluded corner of the backstage. He puts on the purple uniform, mask and the badge. Then he puts on the golden Freddy suit. Then he proceeds to wait until before closing to choose his victim.

After having spent a few hours at Freddy's, Daniel was a bit tired. He wanted to go home, but at the same time, he wanted to stay here and have fun with his friends. His parents were chatting happily with other parents. Until spotted some sort of… Golden animatronic peeking out from the backstage.

Daniel walked up to him to see if he was a backstage or replacement performer. He looked like he hadn't been used for decades, his golden yellow fur being covered in grime and some of it had decayed. The mouth also had a hard time in keeping up, like it didn't have servos or circuits.

When Daniel approached it, the animatronic snapped his head toward his direction. He could have sworn that, inside the mouth, something purple smiled at him.

"Hi, who are you?"

" Hello, I-I-I-I am G-g-g-golden Freddy, **(This is the purple man speaking, not an animatronic or spirit)** who m-m-might you b-b-be?"

"I am Daniel. Are you Freddy's brother? Can you sing me a song that I haven't already heard? Where have you been all the time here? "

"H-h-hold on with t-t-the questions, Daniel. I am Freddy's o-o-older brother, I p-p-p-performed with a f-f-f-friend of mine b-b-before Freddy was created. I can sing you a song that you h-h-h-haven't already heard b-b-before if you want me too. I have been here, in the b-b-backstage all the t-t-time, locked in a basement u-u-under the table.

Golden Freddy's voice didn't seem like the static-y glitchy voice the other animatronics had. His voice did have the stutters that they had, but his voice didn't have any static. But Daniel didn't notice, he was too busy jumping in the air in excitement.

The animatronics outside had noticed Golden Freddy and Daniel now. They had recognised the voice and the suit that had killed them. They were trying with all their might to tell Daniel to run for his life. But they couldn't move due to they're programming. All they could do was watch as the scene unfolds.

"C-c-c-come in here Daniel, I'll show y-y-you the new song."

Daniel followed Golden Freddy into the backstage, inside, he heard a music box playing on the background. The tune was one a mother would play to child before going to bed, like a bedtime tune. He didn't hear Golden Freddy locking the door behind him.

"Is the music box the song? What's the song called."

"Patience young o-o-one, the song is called the m-m-marionette's song."

At mention of something called the "marionette" Daniel heard that Golden Freddy's voice get noticeably lower, like he was mad at the "marionette."

Most people outside had gone out. But Daniel's parents were still talking to the other parents. They didn't notice that Daniel was missing.

"Well, Golden Freddy? What is the song? Is it the marionette's song?

"Ah, yes to song is: **(I don't own the lyrics of the music box song.)**

Can you hear it, the music box,

It counts down slowly.

It echoes my music box,

It plays songs sweetly.

Let's all dance to the sweet melody,

Till you drop…down…DEAD.

**(I couldn't find a better melody and didn't have enough time to make one up.)**

Golden Freddy takes a bloodstained knife out of his back. Daniel started backing away slowly. Eventually he reached the door. He tried shaking on the doorknob, but it was locked.

Golden Freddy pulls takes off his mask. He reveals himself to Daniel, lifting up the knife. Daniel understands what is going to happen, and he starts screaming for his mummy.

"Don't bother kid, nobody's gonna hear you. Just come here so I can kill you, hehehe."

"No, please don't. What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing, I just need some revenge on this place."

Daniel tried to run past the purple man, but the purple man caught him and stabbed him in the stomach. Daniel dropped to the floor and started to cry. The purple man then proceeded to repeatedly stab him in his arms and legs, making Daniel fall to the floor face first. There was a huge amount of blood pooling around. Finally, the purple man leaps on Daniels head, cracking his skull. Daniel finds just enough energy to say one more word.

"Please."

"No can do kid. Hihihi"

With that, the purple man stabbed Daniel in the head, ending his life.

"Hahaha, that was fun. Better get out before anyone notices."

The purple man takes off the Golden Freddy suit and his old night guard uniform, stuffs them in his backpack and leaves. Just as the music box comes to an end.

The marionette slowly wakes up from his hypnotic sleep. He shakes himself awake and looks around. He immediately spots Daniel's dead form on the ground, in a pool of blood.

**"So, the murderer has struck again. How I wish I could have stopped him. Hmmm… I'm going to have to bind him to one of the animatronics. And I know just which one, I'll need the others to help though. I need to keep his soul here in the meantime. Luckily it's almost closing time."**

Just as the marionette finished speaking, there was a shout in the of the door, signalling that the restaurant was closing. The marionette quickly takes Daniel's body and drags him everywhere, to prolong the police investigations so that they don't remove the body before he can bind the soul. He drags him everywhere, careful not to get himself wet with blood.

Outside the backstage, Daniel's mother was searching for him, having finished her chat with the other parents. She is unfortunately unable to find him. Finally, one of Daniel's friends tells her that he had seen Daniel walking into the backstage with a "Golden lookalike of Freddy."

When Daniel's mother looked inside the backstage, she nearly had a heart attack, blood, so much blood. The room was covered in it. And, in the very middle of the room, wounds all over his body and skull split open, was Daniel. She screamed as loud as she could. Everyone hears her and comes, demanding what's the problem. Wordlessly, she points and her son's mangled corpse.

The police are called immediately, 2 investigators are called and put on the case. As Daniel's mother is drinking some coffee, the investigators tell her what they found.

"It appears that your son was lured in the backstage by a man in a golden version of the Freddy Fazbear mascot, according to the eyewitnesses, then he was then repeatedly stabbed, some huge weight was throw on his head, which caused it to crack. We suspect that the murderer jumped on him, then he was stabbed in the head. The final stab ended his life. After about 10 minutes, he was then dragged everywhere. Why the murderer would drag a lifeless body everywhere beats me."

"Have you found anything that might indicate who the murderer was?"

"No ma'am, the closest thing we have found to finger prints are bear-shaped footprints, no doubt from the killer's Golden Freddy suit. What puzzles me, is that anyone would have seen a Golden Freddy mascot leave the restaurant, so the murderer would have had to remove it before exiting the backstage. This means that there should have been some bloodstained shoe prints leading to the outside, or at least some shoe prints in the sea of blood, but there are none of those whatsoever."

"He could have dragged the body over his shoe prints to cover them up."

"Then the body would have to be to the edge of the doorway for that scenario, but the body was in the middle of the room."

"I don't know, I just want to find my son's killer."

"Well, ma'am, we're trying our best. This isn't the first time a murder has occurred in Freddy's, but they didn't have the technology we have now. Try to get home and have some rest. We'll take care of this."

After the talk, Daniel's body was placed into a bodybag and taken outside the backstage. The animatronics were looking at him with a sad expression. Knowing this was another victim, a new member of the family.

**Author's note: I originally intended that the marionette uses Daniel's fingers to write in blood, "Murderer of 87," and that one of the animatronics points to the backstage when Daniel's mother asks him/her where he is. I might consider changing it to that later on, depending on the reviews. Also, after chapter 3, the next chapters will be how Daniel deals with being an animatronic, like having his mother visit during the night shift, murdering the guards, playing games etc. It will eventually culminate into the FNAF 3 night 5 ending minigame. But this is when the 30 years that are before "Fazbear's fright" start. After that comes the sequel, which will take place in FNAF 3 Hope you enjoyed, read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

Chapter 3: Awakening

**Author's note: Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I was having a hard time coming up with inspiration for my five nights at treasure island story. I had to watch some of the house of mouse episodes to know what would happen before the first cartoon of it. I will introduce POVs in this chapter.**

**(Bold and brackets) = Author's note**

**Bold = animatronic speech in a human's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own five nights at Freddy's, it belongs to it's rightful owner.**

Freddy's POV:

I watched the policemen file out of the restaurant to go home. I always thought that the investigations would last until the morning, but is seems this is not the case. They left the bag with Daniel in it out of the backstage. It's gonna be a while before Daniel wakes up.

As the last of the parents and policemen filtered out, the restaurant had already begun closing. It was now 10:30 PM. The rest of the parents and policemen left, leaving the restaurant empty and dark. The dark didn't really bother me, being an animatronic, I had built-in night vision.

Unfortunately, we couldn't move our mechanical prisons yet, we had to wait another hour and a half until we could roam freely. We have to take out them murderer quickly tonight, otherwise he might try to stop Marion from binding Daniel's soul to Wolfy.

The clock finally struck midnight, and I felt my limbs loosen up. The murderer was already in the office, probably scouring the restaurant with the cameras. The camera turns on next to us, and we stare straight ahead, pretending to be inactive.

I motion for all of them to come down and go to the security room, Leon was already peeking out of his cove. I let out my signature laugh, hiding in the shadows as the camera turns on in the dining hall, Ashley and Sarah froze too, looking straight ahead while I looked straight into the camera.

I could hear a yelp from the murderer in the office. He must be pretty scared, for he must think that we can't move while he is watching us. Poor fool, we can easily shorten out the cameras whenever we wish. I let him think this, allowing Leon to run out of his cove and down the hall.

The murderer must have somehow figured out something was amiss, and seconds later the camera switched off, then we heard another yelp, followed by the SLAM of a shutting door. Damn, he must have heard Leon running down the hall. I saw Leon sulking as he walked back to his cove. As we moved, there was a scream, and there was a SLAM filled by another, indicating that both Sarah and Ashely were at his door, draining his precious power.

Eventually Sarah and Ashely got bored of standing by the doors and left. I estimated that he had about 65-60% power left, with him watching us and Leon's sprint, as well as Sarah and Ashely at the doors. I move to the restrooms, letting out my signature laugh again. He seems truly freaked out by me, as he quickly cycles through the camera searching for me.

He finds me in the restrooms, but I know that he can only see two white glowing pinpricks, which are my eyes. I can hear his scream of frustration from here.

"OH MY GOD, YOU DAMN PEDOBEAR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE WOMEN'S BATHROOM?"

I move to the kitchen, letting out another one of my laughs. Since Marion has bashed the camera until they wouldn't fix it anymore, we can move freely without having to freeze when a camera turn on. I let my toreador march play, so that he doesn't hear my conversation with Marion.

**"Is Daniel safe?"**

**"He's in a bag just outside the show stage."**

**"Has the murderer been killed?"**

**"We're working on it, according to my estimates, he has about 50-55% power left."**

**"Keep on attacking him, it may take another hour for Daniel to wake up, and Wolfy might not move because Daniel isn't allowing him to move, so we need to tell him."**

**"Fine, be ready to bind him."**

**"I'll move his body into pirate cove out of the camera's view, so we can save some time."**

**"Thanks Marion."**

**"Anytime, Will."**

I let out my signature laugh again, and moved to the East hall corner. As I went out, Marion went out of the kitchen, without anybody hearing him, and started making his way over to Daniel's body.

I quickly laughed again, and went to the East hall corner, looking right into the office. The night guard was looking intently at the cameras, possible trying to stop Leon moving. He must be pretty scared, I could see large beads of sweat running down his face.

He switched off his tablet and checked the West hall. In that moment, I sneaked into the office. He checked the East hall, but I had already snuck in. As he relaxed into his chair, I sprung.

In a garbled **SCREEEEE** I jumped onto him, making him faint in fear. Well, that's another murderer gone. We quickly drag his limb body and stuff him into a suit, like he did to us. Then we move onto more important matters.

**"C'on, we need to help Marion."**

**"Coming, how do you think Daniel will react?"**

**"Probably how we did, if it weren't for Marion, we would have revealed ourselves."**

**"Well, in any case, we need to show him the basic principles of how to be an animatronic."**

We reached pirate cove and opened the bag that held Daniel. We took him over to Wolfy. For his soul to properly be bound to Wolfy, we had to stuff him in Wolfy. It saddened me to have to do this, but Daniel deserved revenge just as much as us. Marion then put his hands on Wolfy, cutting the strings that bound Daniel to his now-dead body, then binding Daniel's soul to Wolfy.

We then left and messed about for another hour before we heard a groan coming from pirate cove.

Daniel's POV:

I woke up lying against a wall. My limbs felt like they hadn't been moved in decades. Overall, I felt like I was not in my own body. Groaning, I tried to get up, stumbling about, I felt… Higher that I normally was.

"**Don't worry, we were just like ye when we first woke up."**

Startled, I let out a scream, jumping backwards, and hitting the wall with my head, hard. When I look at whoever had spoken, I find Foxy staring at me. I gaped at him, not only because ha was no longer towering over me, but because he was also speaking in a voice that was NOT static-y and stutter-y. Then I noticed Freddy, Bonnie and Chica behind him, looking at me in concern.

Towering over them, was another animatronic. But he was extremely thin. His body was completely black, with white stripes on his arms and body. He had buttons on his chest, and a white, smiling mask on his face. The mask was that of a…marionette. It had red blush on it's cheeks and red lipstick on the top and bottom of the mouth, he had purple tears on his face. The most prominent feature however, was that it had white, glowing pinpricks of light in a sea of black that was it's eyes.

**Uh…H-h-hello…"**

I noticed my voice had changed as well, it was no longer the squeaky voice of a 7-year-old, but the voice of an older person, with a slight pirate-y accent.

**"Don't worry Daniel, we won't hurt you."** Said Chica, looking a lot like a mother hen.

Then, when I tried to get up, I found the biggest shock of all. My hands were not hands. They were more like paws than anything else. They didn't have any claws on them, and when I touched them, it certainly felt like fur, but beneath it, there was a very tough material, which I realised to be metal.

Lifting myself up, I inspected myself. I had been turned into Wolfy. Okay, Daniel, slow down. This is just a dream, you're going to wake up soon.

**"Don't be afraid to speak lad, like Ashely said, no one's going to harm you."**

**"I…This is a dream, just a dream, I'm gonna wake up and find out I just fell asleep playing games."**

**"This isn't a dream Daniel. We're very much real. Come on, we've got to show you the basics of being an animatronic."**Freddy said.

**"How did this happen?"** But then, I realised that I already knew the answer to that one. I remember being murdered by a purple man in a Golden Freddy suit.

**"Who did this to me?"**

**"Marion bound your soul to Wolfy, so that you could have vengeance upon our murderer."**

**"No, I mean, who murdered me?"**

**"We don't know his name, what we do know, is that he is the security guard in this place."**

**"Can I kill him?"**

**"We already did so, but for some strange reason, every time we stuff him in a suit, like he did to us, he just comes back the next day."**

I now noticed that there was something INSIDE my body that was stopping me from moving correctly. My movements were slow or erratic, and I could feel something on my tongue, but not taste it. There was also a red liquid in my vision, that I could feel traveling down my face.

**"Does that mean that…"**

**"Yes, we had to stuff you into Wolfy, otherwise, your soul couldn't be bound."**

**"I hope you're okay with your new form."**

**"It's okay, it just feels a bit weird."**

**"Well, now we'll introduce ourselves. I am Will, Chica is Ashely, Bonnie is Sarah, Foxy is Leon, and the puppet is called Marion."**

**"Hi."**

They waved hi to me back.

**"We've only got an hour until daytime, we have to show you how you can perform without arising suspicion.**

He waved at me to follow him, and I eagerly followed, eager to properly meet my new family.

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating to long. I have decided to update my stories when I wish instead of in order, cause I'm having difficulty coming up with what will happen between the start and first cartoon of the show in The house of mouse and the treasure island. Also, I'm going to rewrite Inheritance cycle - Majora's mask because I found some major plot holes by reading the second, third and fourth books. I'm going to update it when I finish reading all of them. Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Adapting part 1

Chapter 4: Adapting part 1

**Author's note: This is the first part of one of the stories. Others that will follow will be something like "mommy's visit," "the security guard," and "suspicions". They will follow in a random order.**

**(Bold and brackets) = Author's note.**

**Bold = animatronic speech**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five nights at Freddy's, it belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

Daniel's POV:

Freddy had just told me the basics of being an animatronic. They were actually easier that I thought. All I had to do was go limp, and my programming would do the rest. I had to be careful not to be startled, as that would make my animatronic body move. I figured out that I had some degree of control over it during the day. Not as much as I would have liked, but enough that I can force myself to stand still, despite my programming. In the night, we were programmed for free roam, and therefore could move wherever we wished from 12pm to 6am.

After the night had ended and our stay-in-our-spots-until-the-kids-come programming kicked in, and we went back to our respective spots, the police showed up again. Apparently, the restaurant was closed until the investigations could no longer be done because of lack of evidence. Will, Sarah and Ashely had seen all this from the show stage.

To say that the investigators were surprised is the understatement of the century. They searched around frantically for the bag that had held my body. Luckily the backstage door had been firmly wedged shut by Sarah to stop anyone from entering without having an axe. Then came another round of screams when they found that my body was missing from the bag.

When one of them found some of the blood, he followed it to me. He then removed my costume head, which I could feel separating itself from my body, before feeling returned to my…What the policemen dubbed the "endo."

They were again horrified that my body had again been mangled, now beyond recognition. They phoned both the manager and my mum. They both came immediately, my mum was horrified at the murderer had done, she didn't suspect one bit that it was the other animatronics that had stuffed my body into Wolfy, so that Marion the marionette could bind my soul to Wolfy.

The manager's reaction was one of cruel indifference. Will had told me that the employees knew about the night roaming and thought that stuffing the murderers into suits was because we saw the people as robot endoskeletons without their suit on, which was against the rules, which is why we stuffed them into suits. The employees however had signed a contract that forced them to shut up about the murderer murders.

After the policemen had taken my body out of the Wolfy, they tried to see if the security recordings held anything. The only evidence against the manager that the think is a suspect. Apparently, from what I heard, they could only find some short recordings that said "Where are you, where are you?" Which was then followed by a loud SCREEEE. The murderer must have accidentally hit the record button on the phone seconds before he was killed

The policemen suspected that the murderer had come back to finish the job, and they said that they would station some policemen outside the doors and one as the night guard. I guess the murderer must be a corrupt policeman or something. Anyway, after the policemen were gone, the restaurant opened.

I was currently preforming along with Leon, we were showing the kids how to be pirates. The crowd was small compared to when pirate cove had reopened, probably due to the murder. We chose some to be the crew, and help us "hoist the mainsail" and other pirate-y stuff. I noticed my mother looking at me, her expression almost unreadable. What I could read was something like anger and hatred at us.

She also kept on mumbling "what did you do to my son, what did you do to my son…"

She must know that the animatronics stuffed me into Wolfy, not the murderer. To be fair, I would hate Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy too if they had mangled my son's body beyond recognition. But I kept on performing nonetheless, occasionally stealing glances at my mum.

She must have noticed that I was looking at her, for she looked away, pained and in shock.

When the show ended, and we had a little more degree of control when our programming was forcing us to perform for the kids, I asked Foxy why pirate cove had been shut down.

**"Well, it was back in 1987, in the old venue. It was a few months after we had been murdered, but back then, we weren't the ones performing. We were in the "parts and services" room, where we were used as spare parts for the toy animatronics, the ones that were scrapped when we moved."**

**"What happened?"**

**"One of the kids accidentally found the door that lead to us, and we were deactivated in those days, except for the usual 12pm-6am cycle. We were so desperate to have someone to talk to, we tried with all our might to get up. Eventually, we managed to get up, but our movements were still slow and erratic due to the programming trying to force us to deactivate."**

**"Then? Did you fall on him or something?"**

**"No, at first, he was ecstatic to see us, despite Bonnie missing his left arm, the top of his face, and parts of his costume that exposed the endoskeleton, Chica had a broken jaw, which with the endo, showing, it looked like she had a second jaw inside of her costume jaw and she had no hands, just bundles of wire, half of my costume face was missing and there were large tears in my torso, as well as my legs were missing their costume entirely and Freddy had his right eye missing, exposing his endo eye, and various small tears all over his body."**

**"But then we heard footsteps coming our way, probably one of the parents. We had to deactivate immediately to not arouse more suspicion that already was, but the kid was hugging me, and I was speaking to him. When we deactivated, I accidentally clamped my jaws on the kid's skull and bit down on it, removing his brain's frontal lobe."**

**"Yikes! Did he live?"**

**"He lived, albeit with some memory problems, but since this place had already been built to accommodate me, instead of wasting more money on demolishing it for space and scrapping me, they simply decided to deactivate me permanently."**

**"Well, I just hope nothing's gonna happen to make the restaurant's reputation suffer more than it already has, with all the murders and the bite. But I don't get, what happened to the fifth child? According to Marion, Golden Freddy is a hallucination, but there were only four animatronics when you were murdered. But, according to the newspaper clippings, there were 5 murdered children.**

**"HA, that's easy, the newspaper fails to mention that the fifth child was lured a week after we were lured, and she was killed in kid's cove, but the cleaning crew got rid of her body, just like they got rid of the bodies in us when we were murdered, to preserve the reputation of the restaurant, but eventually it was noticed and the policemen were called."**

**"Poor lass, what was her name?"**

**"Heather, whenever we bring it up, Marion seems to get nervous about the subject. Maybe she was his younger sister."**

**"You mentioned toy animatronics. What did they look like?"**

**"They looked like us, except they were made of plastic, and their hues were a bit lighter than ours, and toy Bonnie was male instead of female. The only one who was actually nice to us was my toy counterpart, toy Foxy, or, as we like to refer her as, Vixen (Cliche again, I know, I know). She was nice to use because she was much like us. Not in the sense of personality, but because of what the children had done to her."**

**"What did they do to her? Did they get her clogged up with pizza?"**

**"No, every time that she had her show, the children tore her apart. Eventually, the employees got tired of literally putting her together again every day, so they just put her as a "take apart and put back together" attraction. When we last saw her, most of her costume was missing, with only her face, paw and the hands of the costume still there. The children also messed up her limbs, this allowed her to scale walls like a spider, but it was difficult for her to move properly, her sense of direction being destroyed. Also, I don't know how, but she somehow managed to acquire a second, endoskeleton head, which she could see out of as well. Most people called her by her nickname, Mangle."**

**"That sounds…evil. How could sweet, innocent children like me or you do that to her?"**

**"I'm guessing that those kids were the kids of rich people…Y'know, spoiled brats. It's just lucky we can't really feel pain."**

**"Oh…"**

**"Anything else you want to know first mate?"**

**"What did the old restaurant look like in those days?"**

**"Mostly like this one, a checkered floor, metal walls and a security office. It was much bigger that this one though. The office had a hallway in front of it and two vents that lead to it though. The murderer managed to get an empty Freddy head, which he used to trick us into thinking he was an empty costume. The toys helped us try to kill him, but only because Marion was controlling them."**

**"Me and Marion were the only people that weren't tricked by the Freddy mask. The others had to obey to they're programming, which is what lead them to think that he was an empty costume. No matter how many times me or Marion told them that it was the murderer, they were always tricked by they're programming anyway. The murderer managed to ward me off by repeatedly shining his flashlight in my eyes, so even I was not completely impossible to defeat."**

**"Was Marion in that restaurant as a performer, or was he stuck in the same room because he would get scrapped if anyone found out he was there?"**

**"No, he was in the prize corner. He gave presents to kids when they got enough tickets. During the night, he would stay in his present box until his music box winds down, in which case he plays "pop goes the weasel" as he heads to kill the murderer. He wasn't warded off by the flashlight like me, so if the murderer forgot to wind the music box, he was dead."**

**"Huh, were you ecstatic when you found out that were being fixed and the toys scrapped?"**

**"Aye, so ecstatic that when we found the clipping the night before we moved, we waved it into the toy's eyes whenever we could, except for Vixen, we respected her."**

**"Hm, did the toys have real personalities like yours?"**

**"No, they're A.I was built to learn. Eventually they learnt how to feel emotions. They were very rude to us when we weren't hunting the murderer, when Marion controlled them."**

**"Vixen initially had the same personality, but it changed when she became a "take apart and put back together" attraction, then she realised how we felt, and changed for the better. Come to think of it, I didn't see her getting transported to the junkyard along with the toys. Wonder where she went."**

**"Anything else First ma-"**

We quickly scrambled to our spots as children and adults started filing into pirate cove. We prepared for a second show, and the hours passed into 12am.

I felt my limbs loosen as the free roam mode activated. I wobbled around, unused to having to walk around at this height.

I got the hang of it at 1am, but I couldn't move without bumping into walls every few steps. Will and the others helped me move around outside of the camera's view. It took nearly an hour for me to be able to walk normally, then I kept on bumping into walls at random intervals. Good thing they encouraged me to keep trying. They said that they had the same problems as me, and Marion was the one helping them.

Speaking of Marion, he wan't helping me at all! Where could he be?

**"Hey Sarah, where's Marion?**

**"He's in the kitchen, in his present box. He stays there when he wants to be there. We understand that he has "periods" where he just wants to stay alone. It helps him deal with one of his problems that he has to tell you himself what it is."**

**"Thanks. So, how can I help with the murderer?"**

**"Right now, try to be able to move around without hinderance. If you bump into the wall in the middle of the door, and the murderer shuts it, that could cleave you right in half."**

**"Okay, I'll work on my moving. Bye"**

**"Bye"**

I spent the next half hour moving around, eventually, I managed to do a couple of walking laps around the restaurant without crashing into anything. I approached Ashely, in the dining area, to ask if I could help now.

**"Hmmm…Try running through the East or west hall, like Leon, maybe that way, you can surprise him. Try to practise though.**

I nodded. I went into the East hall, made sure that Freddy wasn't in it, and ran. I ran faster that I could have imagined, everything around me was a blur. But, as quickly as it had started, the feeling of speed stopped, replaced by the feeling of a slightly bent jaw. Oddly, I felt no pain whatsoever when I had ran straight into a wall so fast I was a blur. I bent my jaw back into place, went back to the start of the hall, and tried again.

The hours passed. I tried running through other rooms when Will, Sarah, Ashely or Leon were in the halls. By the time I knew when to stop and turn, it was 6am and the murderer had been killed by Will when the power went out.

My first day as the new member of the Fazbear family had just ended.

**Author's note: Don't get exited because I updated in a short time. I did so because I had already both chapters ready. Also, try to guess exactly why Marion gets nervous when Heather is brought up. I can assure you she is NOT his younger sister. It is also foreshadowing. The fact that she was killed in kid's cove, where the Mangle resided is a hint on what Marion did. Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mommy's visit part 1

Chapter 5: Mommy's visit part 1

**Author's note: This is another one of the many parts of the story. This is during Tuesday night, so Freddy is inactive, Chica is a bit inactive and Foxy will move out of his cove, but not very often. Wolfy's movement's patterns are utterly random, going where he pleases whenever he pleases and if he gets into either hall, he runs unless there is another animatronic in the hallway, but not in the hallway corner. Also, if the night guard tries to run out of the office, Wolfy can throw his cutlass at him/her. The first FNAF song that I will include is here. It is spoken, but not actually sung.**

**(Bold and Brackets) = Author's note**

**Bold = Animatronic speech**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five nights at Freddy's, it belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

Daniel's POV:

When the policemen showed up on Friday, they were shocked and disgusted at what we had done to their corrupted comrade. They had to drag his body and the costume on the floor, the large amount of blood leaking onto the floor. Luckily, the janitors had already cleaned the blood of off us, and they were just getting to disposing of the murderer's body when the policemen showed up. They didn't manage to get "fingerprints" for "forensics," whatever those are, so they couldn't pin the blame on anyone.

The policemen decided to tap into the restaurant's security cameras from their station, so that they could monitor the restaurant without risking the murderer striking again. Poor fools, if only they knew that the murderer was near immortal.

I caught scraps of conversation. Something like: "Who could have done this…How did they get in…How come we don't have the camera recordings."

The restaurant reopened, a little more people came in, possibly because the policemen were there. Leon and I performed for them while the others sung on the show stage. How I wish we could perform the songs we wanted to perform, but the only time we could was when there was no murderer, like sometimes the weekends.

It is now Tuesday, and, thanks to Marion, who froze the security cameras on the same image without the police noticing, the police haven't found any evidence against the restaurant. They must have decided to station the murderer here AGAIN. I saw him walking down the hall at 11:45.

Nobody's POV:

What the animatronics didn't notice, was that there was another figure, this one female, hiding in the security office, having gone in through the East hall, and the animatronics in the show stage didn't notice, having thought she went out with the other costumers.

"My one chance to find what really happened to my son, and with the help of the policemen too."

The policeman walked into the door, and gave himself a shock.

"What are you doing here, ma'am? This is private police work, no civilians are allowed in here."

"I'm the victim's mother, I want to know what exactly has happened to him."

"Why, ma'am? There is no reason for you to be here, your even risking being murdered by the person who murdered your son."

"I have my suspicious that the animatronics are the ones responsible for stuffing him in the wolf animatronic. He kept on stealing glances at me, and his eyes looked…Sad, like he missed me or something."

"Ma'am, we have no evidence that the animatronics were the ones that stuffed the boy into the wolf animatronic, so don't accuse them without clear, unreasonable evidence."

"Fine then, I'll just stay here and look around for myself, for what YOU people have not discovered!"

"Ma'am, as an officer of the law-"

At that moment, the clock stroke midnight.

"As an officer of the law, I can't allow you to search these premises with a murderer about."

"Then I'll stay here with you. Are you sure you checked everything?"

"Yes, ma'am, the backstage didn't have anything that could pinpoint on the identity of the murderer. We could only tell that the officer was dragged over there, quite quickly too, so the murderer must have been extremely strong."

"Well, I'm staying and searching. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Well ma'am, under legal obligations I can't let you out of this place with a murderer about, so you have to stay here in the office with me."

"AAARRGH"

The police officer took the tablet and switched onto the show stage, Bonnie missing.

"Where's the bunny?"

"Bonnie? She's usually on the show stage, with Freddy and Chica."

"Well, she's missing."

The officer switched around the restaurant, finding Bonnie in the West hallway, with the light flickering on top of her.

"How'd she get there so fast?"

"Beats me."

Suddenly, the camera flickers, turning to static for a second before the image reappears, and Bonnie is missing. The officer looks up in confusion, then switches to the West hall corner, where Bonnie is looking directly at the camera with her face partially in shadow.

"…She knows we're looking at her…How is that possible? They're all mindless robots programmed to perform."

"I told you that it was them that stuffed my son into the wolf animatronic."

"Ma'am, this doesn't prove anything. She might just be walking around randomly."

Then the camera turned to static again, and Bonnie disappeared again. The officer looked around again, but couldn't find her. He looked up again, and pressed the West hall door light.

Bonnie's face was illuminated in the light, reaching out towards the officer. The officer pressed the door button out of instinct, and a heavy steel door slammed down in front of the homicidal animatronic, keeping her outside and avoiding getting her fingers cut off by mere inches.

"Now do you believe me?"

"…Maybe…"

**"Come out, come out, little murderer, so we can slaughter you. We'll stuff you inside of a Freddy suit…Just like you did to us…Come out, come out, little murderer, so we can slaughter you. We'll stuff you inside of a Freddy suit…Just like you did to us…"**

"Now?"

"D-d-d-definitely I-I-I believe y-y-you"

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Hold out…I guess."

The officer, now sweating bullets, switched to the show stage. Chica was gone, and Freddy was looking into the camera, eyes white pinpricks of light in a sea of black. Then the officer noticed the power level.

"Great, now we have to hold out with limited power and three homicidal robots after us.

"Aren't there five animatronics? Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Wolfy?"

"WHAT"

"Check the pirate cove camera."

The policeman checked the pirate cove camera, finding a fox animatronic looking at the camera with a gleaming hook visible on his arm and bright, sharp teeth. There was also a wolf animatronic that was just getting off the platform and going away towards the dining area.

"Great, now we have to hold out with FIVE animatronics coming after us. And we don't even know which hallway they will appear in."

"Check for Bonnie, she may have gone away."

The policeman checked the West hall, and Bonnie had gone. He then checked the East hall, finding Chica looking into the office from the window. He immediately shut the door.

Daniel's POV:

It was 2:00 AM. As I walked off towards the dining area, the camera switched on in front of pirate cove, an I froze. When the camera turned back off, I moved towards the dining area, intent on running through the East hall as a surprise. I met Sarah on the way too.

**"Hey Daniel"**

**"Hey Sarah"**

**"How is the murderer?"**

**"He's still in the office, but we'll get him soon. There also might be another person in there, no doubt a hostage. Seems to be a woman."**

**"I'll try to get him to save her."**

**"Go, try doing it when Leon is running, so the murderer doesn't have enough time to react."**

**"Sure, but why is Will still on the stage?"**

**"He does that because we have established rules on who moves where, so we don't get mixed up and kill ourselves by accident. He'll come off the stage tomorrow."**

**"Oh…All right."**

I moved towards the East hall, passing through the kitchen and the bathrooms. Then I heard Ashely behind me.

**"What is it?"**

**"Leon is ready to run in…right about…NOW"**

I ran down the hall, speeding towards the office.

Nobody's POV:

Foxy was running through the West hall, and Wolfy was running through the East hall. The officer looked at the pirate cove camera, and noticed a sign that said "It's me" next to it.

"Huh?"

Then he switched to the West hall camera, to be met with Foxy running down the hall within a few seconds.

His eyes widen and he rushed to the door, slamming it shut just as Foxy slammed into it, and the power went down by 10%.

Followed by another SLAM, the other door slammed shut.

"Ma'am, why did you close the door? It's draining our pow-"

SLAM. Wolfy ran right into the door.

**"Come on out, murderer. Let go of the hostage and-"**

Wolfy stopped speaking, looking at Daniel's mother. He was frozen in shock, at seeing his mother being the hostage.

Meanwhile, she was looking at him intently, trying to figure out what is his deal with looking at her last Friday.

"Why where you looking at me like that last Friday? I'm not a murderer, and neither is the police officer. What did you robots do to my son?"

"Ma'am, don't expect him to respond. He's a machine, even if the bunny did speak, it could all have been programmed to say that."

**"…He's still here…"**

That shut the police officer up.

"What do you mean? My son's still here?"

Wordlessly, Wolfy pointed at himself

"That doesn't make sense. The police removed his body from you."

As the police officer opened the West door, the power was still running out.

Then, Wolfy started backing away, slowly, mouth still open in shock. When he was out of the hall, she could hear him muttering something, but couldn't figure out what it was.

Daniel's POV:

The hostage is my MOTHER! My MOTHER! Did the murderer force her to take the night shift with him just to spite me? What am I going to do? I saw Ashely approaching me.

**"Hey Daniel, why the long face, excuse the pun."**

**"The hostage is my mom"**

**"WHAT!"**

**"I saw her. She asked me why I was looking at her last Friday. I couldn't reveal anything with the murderer in there, so I gave here a subtle hint."**

**"What hint?"**

**"She asked me what did we do to me, and I said that I'm still here. When she wouldn't understand, I pointed at myself, and left."**

**"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, only hope that we catch him before he can warn his buddies. I'm still not sure why he didn't warn everyone every night."**

**"Beats me. Maybe he forgets every time he dies?"**

**"Maybe…"**

**"I'm going to try to free my mother again. Bye."**

I abruptly turned around and ran towards the office. I heard a door slam, but the light coming from the office wasn't stopped, so it must have been on the other hall.

**"Come on, Come on…"**

I turned and leaped into the office.

The murderer didn't stand a chance. With a garbed SCREEEE, I jumped onto him, tackling him to the ground. But before I could knock him out, he took something from his belt, pressed a button on it, and shoved it onto me.

I felt my literal brain short circuit. I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I could only fall down on the floor of the office, sparkling with electricity.

Nobody's POV:

The officer tasered Wolfy, who promptly fell down on the floor, and took the opportunity to run out of the office from the door that Wolfy had come from. As they ran, they saw Chica coming their way, and quickly hid in the bathrooms.

**"Did you catch the murderer? What about the hostage?… Huh?"**

There was no answer from the office, and Chica rushed past, thinking the murderer escaped. When she came in, she was greeted by Wolfy trying to get up from the floor, his joints still steaming from the electricity of the taser.

**"What happened?"**

**"The murderer had something on his belt, it made my brain short circuit. They ran out the door you just can out of."**

**"How, I didn't see anyone coming here and I came just after I heard the shouting."**

**"Did you check the bathrooms?"**

**"…No…"**

Wolfy got up, and careful to not make himself fall apart, started walking out of the office. He got more control over himself as he walked, and he was almost back to normal when they reached the bathrooms. He couldn't run though.

**"Are they in here?"**

**"I think so."**

The Daniel's mother and the police officer made a run for it.

**"Hey, stop murderer!"**

Wolfy looked around for something to throw, his hands came upon the cutlass clasped on his body. He took it out, took aim by closing his left eye, and threw it.

"ARRRGH"

The cutlass was not a direct hit, but enough to hit the officer in the shoulder, stopping his movements. The cutlass still managed to draw some blood even if it was plastic, due to how strongly Wolfy threw it.

All the animatronics suddenly turned their heads to the officer, and rushed him, completely ignoring Daniel's mom. As they dragged him to the backstage, Daniel's mother tried to stop them, but it was no use. Since they're robots, they can't feel tiredness, strain or pain. This allows them to run without puffing or stopping, endlessly, they don't need sleep, they can lift an object until they feel their metal joints bend and can take anything in the chest and keep going.

As the animatronics dragged the struggling police officer, Wolfy stopped her from going any further.

"Let me go!"

**"No!"**

"Why?"

**"Because you don't want to see what's going to happen in there"**

"…"

She stopped struggling and sat on one of the chairs, thinking.

"Why are you sparing me?"

**"You're a hostage, not a murderer."**

"…"

"I'm going to leave now…"

**"Go ahead. But if you tell anyone about this, we will go the ends of the earth to kill you. Understood!"**

"Y-y-y-yes."

**"Good, now hang on a sec."**

Wolfy went into the backstage and came out a minute later with the guard's keys.

**"Dispose of these in a public rubbish bin once you get out."**

"T-t-thanks."

Daniel's mother took the keys and went out, going to her car before driving home.

Daniel's POV:

Well, that's that.

**"Has she gone yet, Daniel?"**

**"She's gone."**

**"I still can't believe the murderer got a hostage in here."**

**"Well, we took care of him. But what did he do to me? He got something from his belt and…shocked me with it.**

**"Good job guys."** Said Will as he came in.

Then, I broke down crying, or as close to crying as an animatronic can get.

**"What's wrong Daniel?"**

**"The hostage was my mother. MY MOTHER, and I couldn't tell her anything about this. WHY DID SHE COME BACK?"**

**"Daniel, it's hard to see your parents again when they think your dead. Try not to get to worried. It was just a stroke of bad luck. Our parents never came back to the pizzeria after we were murdered."** Said a new voice.

**"Marion?"**

**"Yeah, at least your parents are still alive. MY mother hung herself after I was murdered."**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"Don't worry. It's not like I could do anything about it. I was still wondering how to even move around when she hung herself."**

**"Well, okay. I'll try not to think about her. What should we do in the meantime? It's only 3:00 am."**

**"Let's try to make a new song. Just be quiet. We don't want anyone on the streets hearing us."**

**"Yeah, let's do it"** Answered everyone, including me.

**"Okay. Who should do what?"**

After discussing the roles, it was decided that the roles would switch around based on the song. We all wanted to make a song about the fact that we were murdered or maybe getting revenge on the murderer, yet not getting in trouble for it. Or even trying to "support" the rumour that we were stuffing the murderer into the suits because we thought he was an "endoskeleton."

We eventually decided on the title, and started drawing up the lyrics, which we would then hide in private cove, away from prying eyes.

The song would be called "The show must go on." **(Disclaimer: I do not own "the show must go on." The song belongs to Mandopony.)** Ashely would play an electric keyboard, Sarah would play her guitar, Will would be the lead singer, Leon would be the drummer, and I would be making the sound effects with an electronic keyboard and modifying the volume when necessary. Marion went back into his box, he didn't want to be in this song, he said.

We couldn't decide on the first set of lyrics. I was looking around randomly as the others bickered over it. I looked outside, longing to see my mum. How I wish I could talk to her right now, tell her I'm all right. Then I saw the full moon. That gave me an idea.

**"It should be "the show must go on." It sounds better."** Said Will

**"No, that should be in the chorus. Maybe "every toy eventually breaks." That would say that we see the murderer as a toy."** Answered Ashely

**"No, it should be-" **Started Leon

**"How about "there was a full moon in the sky"?"**

Everyone looked at me.

**"That actually sounds like a good starting line. All right, let's go with it."**

Ashely wrote the line on some music paper.

**"Which ones next?"**

Will said**" "We met a brand new robot friend." That way, it could "support" the rumour that we think the murderer is an endoskeleton."**

**"You're right. Should we make a song that "supports" that rumour?"**

**"Aye."**

**"Aye."**

**"Yup."**

**"Sure."**

**"Okay then, the song is about the rumour that we think the murderer is an endoskeleton. Now,"**She said, jotting down the lyrics**"What rhymes with "Sky"?"**

We all thought about this. It had to do something with the murderer, or the office.

Finally, Leon said** "Shy"**

**"Okay. Which words will lead up to it?"**

To this, Sarah said**" "At first, he seemed a little shy." This is talking about when the murderer holes himself up in the office when we first show ourselves every night after the night we kill him."**

**"Great, this will be a great song.** Said Ashely, writing down the lyrics.

Ashely then said**"Then, how about "he would not play pretend?" This is about that the murderer doesn't use the Golden Freddy suit to try to trick us again." **

**"There was a full moon in the sky, we met a brand new robot friend, at first, he seemed a little shy, he would not play pretend. That sounds awesome. This should be a rock song. It certainly sounds like one."** Said Sarah.

**"I have to agree with her on this one. This would make an awesome rock song."** Answered Leon.

**"Everyone agrees on a rock song?"**

**"Aye."**

**"Aye."**

**"Yup."**

**"Definitely."**

**"Okay then. It's a rock song."** Said Ashely, writing it down.

**"Now, the next set of lyrics should be something that have to do with us thinking that the murderer is an endoskeleton." **Said Ashely.

**"Hmmm…Maybe "he sang just fine and played in time."?"** I answered her.

**"That rhymes and has a catchy tune with it…Yeah, let's go with that one."**She said, writing the lyrics down.

**"Then, how about "but did not look the part, so we lovingly decided to give him a brand new start"? It rhymes and it has to do with us stuffing the murderer in the suits, thinking he's an endoskeleton." **Answered Sarah.

**"Sure, why not?"**

**"Now we need the chorus. I should suggest that it has the words "the show must go on" in it" **Said Ashely.

**"I would say something about when how we can't control ourselves during the daytime. Maybe "No matter what we say or do, it's never up to me or you."** Answered Will.

**"Yeah, then we should also add "we smile now and sing a cheer." This also shows how we have almost no control over our actions during the daytime."** Proposed Ashely.

"**Aye, that sounds catchy, even if it doesn't rhyme."** Said Leon

**"Okay then."**She said, jotting down the lines.**" Should we do "the show must go on" now?"**

**"Yeah, do it twice, then it should be something that rhymes with it."** Sarah answered her.

**"How about "never fear, the show will go on." Referencing to the fact that we never get in trouble when we kill the murderer. The show simply goes on."** I added.

**"I don't see why not. That should be enough for the chorus. Should we add anything else to it?"** Said Ashely, while writing the lyrics down.

**"I don't think so. Maybe we can speak something without music. That is not part of the main lyrics."** Answered Leon.

**"Sure."**

**"All right. What next?"**

**"How about "we removed his squishy casing to keep his circuits safe and sound. And ended up replacing it with scraps that we had found." This explains how we "remove" the "squishy casing," which is the skin, to then "replace" it with metal, and then a layer of fur, which is the costume, thinking that the murderer is an endoskeleton with a damaged or mouldy suit or has simply no suit at all." **I said

**"That sounds…perfect. Just perfect. It rhymes and it details perfectly what happens to the murderer." **Said Will, as Ashely wrote the lyrics down.

**"How about something that says we were disappointed that the "endoskeleton" "short-circuited" when he was in his costume. Maybe "but what a shame, a crying shame."** Said Leon.

**"Great, for the next one, I suggest "Our friend was in a world of pain. Oh we tried to fix him up, but it was all in vain." It rhymes and it says how the murderer feels when we stuff him into a suit, as well as being in line with the previous line and the second line of the song. Not to mention that when we finally "fix" our friend, he "short-circuits," therefore it was in vain to try to "fix" him up." **Ashely suggested, writing down Leon's lyrics.

**"Yeah, let's go with that one." **Answered Will.

I then said **"Then, lets put down the chorus again."**

**"Sure."**

As Ashely wrote down her lines and the chorus again, we thought about which lyrics should go next.

**"Hmmm…"** Said Sarah,** "How about, continuing with the storyline of the previous lyrics "We just don't know what went wrong, we tried to get along." That says that we don't know what went wrong with our "friend," because he is an "endoskeleton"."**

**"Too true. Then it should go something like "But our new robot friend's power faded. We did our best to fix our guest." This again states that we do not know why the  
"endoskeleton" short-circuited.** Ashely said, as she jotted down Sarah's lyrics.

**"Well."**I said. **"Still continuing with that storyline, I think we should add "We hated to see him so distressed, we said farewell and had him ter-min-a-ted." With the separate syllables said in terminated, to once again say that, since we didn't know what went wrong with our "friend," we shut him down for good. In other words, we killed him."**

**"Hmm…Not bad, I can imagine the song playing in my head, but it still sounds incomplete."** Answered Will.** "Let's not add the chorus after that line. Too many choruses may ruin the song. I would say have a final chorus at the end.**

**"You're right, Will. Lets just have a long bit of music without speaking in place of the chorus."** Ashely said, as she wrote the lyrics down.

**"I suggest adding my line, the "every toy eventually breaks" line, with also "every battery fades and drains," which says that everything eventually breaks, even the "endoskeleton"."** Added Ashely.

**"Then, how about "even the tiniest little mistakes can leave behind the messiest stains"? It says about the huge amount of blood that splatters around the murderer's corpse after we stuff him, which is, a "mistake" of us thinking he's an endoskeleton." **Sarah suggested.

**"That sounds like a good line. Then it should be "we know that we'll be all right, although he didn't survive the night." This talks about the fact that we know we will be all right even though we killed the murderer once again."** Said Leon.

As Ashely wrote down the lyrics once again, I suggested **"How about "through the pain and through the tears, the show goes on for years and years." Referencing on how, even though will all the murders and the bite, the Freddy Fazbear franchise is still open. I would then follow it with the last chorus, like Will said."**

**"True. True. I can imagine it now. Have you got all the lyrics, Ashely?"**

**"Yes Will, we can start practising now. All through, we should say something that is spoken without music in it, to give it the right touch."**

**"You're right. What should we add?"**

**"Well, I would add at the start something like "ohohohoh lalalala, ohohohoh, lalalala, ohohohoh lalalala, ohohohoh, one two three four." After which the song starts. I heard some rock songs before I died at the supermarkets I went with my mom. They usually had something like that to start."** I answered.

**"Sure, we'll go with that. There seems to be one thing missing. I think we should add, after the first chorus "hahahaha, oh hahahaha, we're gonna have so much fun together, it's gonna be a real party." It sounds catchy enough."** Said Ashely.

**"All right everybody, lets all get ready to practise."** Announced Will, as Ashely wrote down the rest of the lyrics without music.

**"Well, look at that. We've only been at this for half and hour, and already we can practise a new song." **Said Leon

**"I'll go get the instruments set up."**

**"Okay Daniel. We'll try to figure out a rock tune for this." **Said Ashely.

In no time, thanks to the animatronic strength, I got the show stage ready, and we were all soon in our places. I had set up some speakers around to modify the volume when necessary, and we started practising.

At first, all of us got it wrong. Me especially because I had no idea how to work the sound keyboard. But I eventually got to know what everything does and how it works, and the song got better.

Eventually though, it was close to 6am. So we put away the extra instruments and hid the lyrics in pirate cove. Just as the clock stroke 6am.

Nobody's POV.

What the animatronics didn't know, however, was that the song had been written in their programming, so they might sing it by accident during the daytime, or if someone programmed them to sing it if they found it on the control panel.

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. By the time I finished writing this, something went wrong at my house, and the Wifi wouldn't work properly. It's finally back on today. Also I have decided to take a page out of one of my favourite author's books. I would like at least 1 review on this chapter and every chapter after it before I update again. I will not update unless I get at least 1 review and a review asking me to update my other stories doesn't count. I would just like to know what people think of my stories Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicions part 1

Chapter 6: suspicions part 1

**Author's note: Sorry if I haven't updated in some time. I wanted to update all 3 stories at the same time. Read and review.**

**(Bold and brackets) = author's note**

**Bold = animatronic speaking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five nights at Freddy's. It belongs to its rightful owner.**

Daniel's POV

We were once again performing for the kids. The policemen are investigating again. Something about "fingerprints" on the murderer's body. Huh. Seems like they're having a bit of trouble finding who it is. Now they probably think that the manager is the murderer, cause the camera footage is immediately wiped once it rings 6am.

I kind of feel bad for him. He has to do that to save the restaurant, while we're the ones that cause it. If only the murderer could actually STAY dead, then we would stop. I'm also worried for the restaurant itself. What will happen if it shuts down? Will we have to remain like this for the next 30 years or something?

In any case, I could hear the kids complaining a bit from here. They're saying that they want a new song. I kind of wish that we could sing them "the show must go on," but that would put the police on suspicions, not mention I seriously doubt that they would like a loud rock song.

Will's POV

We just finished the song. Now the kids are complaining, wanting a different song. To be honest, I want a different song too. It gets really old and really annoying singing the same songs for 10 years. I remember when we weren't dead, that we loved these songs.

Now, I see how the animatronics see it if they were sentient. Forced to sing the same, crappy songs over and over and over. Every. Single. Day. Not to mention that they never bother washing us. My servos and circuits are almost unmovable because of the amount of filth covering them. I doubt the animatronics would be able to move without us controlling them.

I'm actually envying Daniel a bit. His animatronic body is brand new, without anything limiting movement.

One of the staff comes over to us, and opens up the control panel in our heads. I could feel him searching around for something. What, I don't know. He draws his hands out.

"Look at all this filth. No wonder these robots move erratically. They're filled head to paw with dirt and stuff.

Damn right. I'd like a bath once in a while, you know. It gets tiresome to feel like you're carrying 10 extra pounds everywhere you go. Good thing that Foxy's and Wolfy's slim bodies allow them to stop too much filth accumulating in them, allowing them to run, where we can't. Otherwise, we'll never catch the murderer.

At least we move much easier when we're in control. Otherwise we'd be too slow to catch before he slams the doors above us. But it helps at least if we lose control and force the animatronics to stay still, then they think that the filth has stopped everything. We may move like humans in daytime, but that doesn't mean we don't move erratically either.

I understand why they don't clean us, but why can't they just remove our suit and let all the filth out, not actually cleaning it? If only they had had this problem when we were first murdered. Then they wouldn't be able to remove our bodies, and the policemen would be helping us get revenge, if unknowingly.

The employee hooks something onto the control panel, probably leading to a computer. I've got to remember never to move if they put the free roam back on. How I miss those days, where we could move how we wished after performing.

After the…incident where something went wrong and I ended up almost crushing a child to death with a hug, we couldn't have free roam anymore. The hand prints are still there on my face to this day. Sarah, Leon and Ashely don't blame me, neither does Marion. He said that it was sort of expected to happen, with all the erratic movement, even if it was lessened by me being in control.

"What's this song doing here? I thought they didn't have this song in memory."

What song?

"What song?" asked the kids

"There is the song "the show must go on" here."

WHAT! OH **(The author has decided to censor this extremely long sentence of swear words, but feel free to imagine them yourselves.)**

"Yeah, the song by queens, made five years ago, in 1990."

"Play it. Play it. Play it. Play it. Play it." Chanted the children.

Another one of the staff came along and whispered in his ear, although it was close enough for me to hear him.

"Play it, it's just a song, nothing more. The parents might like it too. Not like we have a choice."

"All right." Said the employee with the computer, pressing a button, then repeating the same with Sarah and Ashely.

Instantly, my body stiffens up, and I look in the direction of pirate cove.

Daniel's POV

I was minding my own business in pirate cove. Leon and I were chatting a bit on how our lives were before the murders. Leon was apparently a tall redhead. That explains the colour of his fur. The murderer asked them what was their favourite animatronic, before murdering them and stuffing them into their favourite animatronic. Ironic, yet sad, in a way. Killed by your… technical "heroes."

Leon and I scramble to our spots as we hear some light footsteps approaching. Must be one of the employees here to check on us.

He opens the control panel on our heads, having to use the nearby stool to reach them, and hooks us his computer to them.

"I don't know why we there has to be all five animatronics for that song. It's never happened before."

What song?

Another employee walks in.

"Have you finished yet?"

"Nearly done."

"Well, hurry up, the kids are getting impatient."

"I'm going as fast as I can."

Then he pressed a button on the computer.

My body stiffened, and Leon and I started to walk towards the show stage, both in complete confusion.

When we reach the show stage, everyone turns to look at us, most in curiosity.

I finally understand what's going on when they pull out the electric keyboard that I used during practice. We were playing "the show must go on!" But how? Will would have never agreed to do this. It raises suspicion.

When we were backstage, Will was with me, getting Leon's drums.

**"Will…What hap…ppened?"**

**"The song must…somehow…have been written…in the programming."**

**"We have to stop!"**

**"We can't…too much suspicion."**

We came out, and finished setting up for the song. I can't believe this. At least, there won't be too much suspicion with this song. We didn't include anything about souls in the machines. Although it will pretty much scream out "We murder the "night guard" thinking him an endoskeleton by stuffing him in a suit in the backstage every night."

Then the song started. All the adults eyes widen.

**"owowowolalalala"**

**"owowowolalalala"**

**"owowowolalalala"**

**"owowowo ONE TWO THREE FOUR"**

The children looked mildly interested, while the adults and staff looked a bit in horror.

**"There was a full moon in the sky, we met a brand new robot friend."**

**"At first, he seemed a little shy, he would not play pretend."**

The police officers that remained here since this morning looked very suspicious…dang it.

**"He sang just fine and played in time, but did not look the part."**

**"So we lovingly decided to give him a brand new start."**

**"No matter what we say or do it's never up to me or you."**

**"We smile now and sing a cheeeer."**

**"The show must go on. The show must go on."**

**"Never fear. The show will go on."**

**"Hahaha oh hahaha. We're gonna have so much fun together. It's gonna be a real party."**

**"We removed his squishy casing to keep his circuits safe and sound."**

Now the policemen and adults look intrigued. I guess they didn't really understand what we meant. Unfortunately, it doesn't take a genius to know what we're singing about.

**"And ended up replacing it with scraps that we had found."**

**"But what a shame, a crying shame."**

**"Our friend was in a world of pain."**

Now, slowly, ever so slowly, realisation crawled on the policemen's faces. Their comrade must have been in a "world of pain" when he was killed.

**"Oh, we tried to fix him up, but it was all in vain."**

Now the employees were looking in horror. This pretty much confirmed that we thought that the murderer was an endoskeleton. Then they looked at the manager, who had come out of his office. The policemen were looking at him too, in what I could understand as a mixture of anger and horror. The manager looked like he was about to pee his pants.

**"No matter what we say or do it's never up to me or you."**

**"We smile now and sing a cheeeer."**

**"The show must go on. The show must go on."**

**"Never fear. The show will go on."**

**"We just don't know what went wrong."**

**"We tried to get along."**

**"But our new robot friend's power faded."**

**"We did our best to fix out guest."**

**"We hated to see him so distressed."**

**"We said farewell and had him ter-min-a-ted."**

As Bonnie did her guitar solo. One of the policemen went over to the manager and started speaking to him. I could see them talk out of my peripheral vision, but I couldn't hear what they other policemen were looking at us in horror.

**"Every toy eventually breaks."**

**"Every battery fades and drains."**

**"Even the tiniest little mistakes."**

**"Can leave behind the messiest stains."**

**"We know that we'll be all right."**

**"Although he didn't survive the night."**

**"Through the pain and through the tears,"**

**"The show goes on for years and years."**

**"No matter what we say or do it's never up to me or you."**

**"We smile now and sing a cheeeer."**

**"The show must go on. The show must go on."**

**"Never fear. The show will go on."**

Then we stopped abruptly. The song had finally ended.

"YAAAAY." Shouted the children.

Then the policemen started clearing the way in the crowd, trying to reach us. They opened the control panel behind Will's head and hooked up a computer on it. Then they started trifling through the programming, likely searching for something.

"Well, we can't find anything that suggests that they killed our comrade."

"Come ON. They just sung pretty much a confession."

"Yeah, but we have no actual proof. We need to get proof, otherwise we'll all be laughed at. I mean, come on, homicidal animatronics? Who's gonna believe that one?"

"Hmpf. We're gonna have to investigate much more. But now we have new suspects."

Who? Did they suspect us or someone else?

"We're gonna station here more than one policeman, and we'll set up extra cameras. We're so close to cracking the case."

Damn. This night won't be easy. They're putting in the murderer and one of his accomplices. Well, they're gonna get stuffed too.

"Let's go and interrogate the manager. He might know something."

Nobody's POV

As the policemen walked away, none saw the eyes of the animatronic's flash instantaneously. From normal eye colour to pinprick white dots in a sea of black. The souls in the machines were angry, and they wanted revenge.

Daniel's POV.

Come 12am, we felt our joints loosen. The murderer's accomplice was scouting around the restaurant. I'm gonna have particular fun killing this murderer and his accomplice. He kept shining his flashlight in my eyes and doing annoying things in front of me.

**"Hey Leon, how are they doing?"**

**"The murderer is in the office, and his accomplice is walking around the dining area."** Said Leon, poking his head out of the cove.

Suddenly, the camera turns on, and Leon freezes. We can hear a shriek form the security office. Then the accomplice moves towards us, speaking into a small black box with buttons and a stick coming out of the top left.

"So, you do move during the night."

Then the camera switched off.

And Leon pounced.

"AAAAAARGH."

The accomplice tried to get away, but was unable to due to Leon's speed. He was tackled and Leon lifted him in the air.

Suddenly, the camera turned on again. Leon froze again.

The murderer struggled again. Leon didn't move, neither did I. Apparently, since the murderer thought that murdering us was "fun" then we would treat catching him like a ridiculously hard game of cat and mouse. To make it fair, when the cameras switched on, we had to freeze. Of course, we didn't HAVE to, but it was fun nonetheless.

The murderer struggled in Leon's immobile grip. He eventually ripped his uniform, which allowed him to escape, and ran down towards the office.

The camera switched off. I got out, and ran.

Nobody's POV.

As the police officer ran into the office, he kept shouting "SHUT THE DOOR, SHUT THE DOOR."

The other officer ran and pressed the door button, right as a heavy BOOM shook the office.

**"Come on out now, little endoskeletons. It's against the rules to be out of uniform."**

When Daniel left, the policemen started talking to each other.

"Did you get the pictures."

"Yeah. I took a photo of every room, but I couldn't get a good picture of the animatronics."

"Why not?"

"Every time I tried, the camera would glitch out into static. I only took one from far away, and even then, it was a bit glitchy."

"Okay. Any ideas on how to survive this place?"

"Apart from not leaving this room? No."

Daniel's POV

The murderer and his accomplice are really getting on my non-existent nerves. First his accomplice annoys me. Then they keep on trying to take pictures of me, which I immediately make the camera short-circuit, then they try to shoot me.

BANG

The bullet passed right through my costume, but luckily it didn't hit my endoskeleton. I just kept running at him. He leaped into the office and slammed the door a second before I could get in.

I glared at him through the window. He stared back at me.

**"Come out now. It's rude to slam the door."**

"It's also rude to commit murder."

I kept up with the "thinking he's an endoskeleton" gag, so he doesn't warn his buddies. Who knows how many accomplices he has, and maybe he tells the policemen that we're the bad guys.

**"Nonsense. We didn't kill anybody. We just put the other endos in their uniform. We just can't understand, when we're about to get a new band member, they short circuit. Why do they make endos with so much gunk in them, nowadays? The moment they're fully in uniform, a wave of red liquid comes out."**

They looked at me in horror. Good. Let's see how THEY feel, being murdered.

I went back to the dining area, snickering all the way to their faces.

I wondered around for a bit. Then I went into the kitchen. I wanted to talk to Marion.

He saw me as I was entering the kitchen. He was exiting it himself.

**"Hey Marion."**

**"Hey Daniel."**

**"How's it going with the murderer and his accomplice?"**

**"Not bad. I think their low on power, since they're too horrified to put down the tablet."**

Nobody's POV

The policemen were indeed running low on power, on about 15%.

"We can't hold on much longer, and I don't want to know what happens when it does run out."

"What powers the building anyway? A couple of AAA batteries?"

"No. They have to have much more energy for that. They must be getting the power somewhere on premises though."

"I'll have to risk going out again."

The policeman at the cameras checked the corners and the hallways. Then signalled the other policeman to go ahead.

Daniel's POV

I finished talking to Marion and I was wandering randomly, then I saw the accomplice going down the hallway, but I saw him thanks to night vision.

He was walking around like a drunk person. My guess is that he can't see properly. Sarah was approaching him from behind. I did a shushing gesture, then pointed at myself, then at the accomplice.

Sarah rolled her eyes, but then her eyes got a mischievous glint in them, and she nodded. She started moving towards the backstage, probably readying a costume.

I approached him from behind, my eyes glowing green. Then I tapped him on the shoulder.

**"Hey, lad. Ready for an adventure?"**

Policeman's POV

I couldn't see anything in this darkness. I shambled around, looking for the generator. It just be in the backstage or the kitchen. I had to get around by touch.

The, someone tapped me on the shoulder. What I heard next made my blood freeze.

**"Hey, lad. Ready for an adventure?"**

Daniel's POV

I dragged the struggling accomplice to the backstage, where Sarah was getting a Chica suit ready. But this one had an orange colour, rather than Ashely's yellow. He's struggling starts to annoy me. A lot. I shriek in his face, blasting him with the most powerful sound from my voice box. Now he shuts up.

**"Come on, let's get the endo in a suit."**

"I'm not an endoskeleton."

**"That's what they all say. And the last time we let one do what é wished, five children were murdered."**

"What! Oh no, please stop, please stop. NOOOOO…"

SQUELCH

Well, that's one of them dead. Now we have to wait for the other. Hopefully his power runs out soon. As I step away from the suit, which is now leaking blood after the initial wave of it, The camera switches on. Sarah and I freeze.

There is a shriek heard from the office. We turn away and start heading towards the East hall, just as there is the shooooom of the power running out.

As I walk through the East hall, where Ashely is looking into the office, I can hear some music playing from the West hall.

**"What's going on?"** I whisper to Ashely

**"Will's playing his Toreador march song. He always does this when the power runs out."**

The song started to pull to an end. When it ended, Will shut of the lights on his eyes. With a SCREEEEEE, he jumps on the murderer and makes him faint from fright.

When we had finished stuffing him into a suit, we had an hour and a half to mess around.

We spent most of it playing games, reminiscing the times when we were alive. It was just lucky the policemen hadn't install the extra security cameras…yet.

**Author's note: I don't describe the policemen or Daniel's mother because I want you guys to imagine them yourselves, with whatever preference you want on their looks. Wolfy's eyes are a bright green, and that's the way they glow in the "sea of blackness," as well as the pinprick white dots the animatronics have. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Read and review.**


End file.
